High School Time!
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: What time is it? HIGH SCHOOL TIME! Don't we all just love watching our favorite cartoon crew suffer through high school? Please read! Rated T for language and such.
1. Fionna! Get up!

**Just so y'all know everyone in this is human. Except Jake and Cake. They are pets and don't talk. Sorry :/**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Fionna Adventur's alarm clock woke her up. "Uggh!" She groaned as she turned it off. Her blond brother Finn came into her room. "Fi! Come on get up!"

She threw her pillow at him. "I don't feel like it."

"Come on Fi! Don't ya wanna see everyone? Marceline, Bonni, Bubba," He smirked, "Marshall Lee"

Fionna quickly got up at the sound of her boyfriends name. She glared at Finn. "Get out of my room!"

"Fine! Mom's leaving in 30 minutes so you better get downstairs or she'll leave without you!" He called as he walked down the creaking stairs.

"Meow." Fionna's cat Cake meowed as though reminding her of Finn's warning.

"I'm going Cake."

Just then Finn's dog Jake came running in her room barking. "RUFF RUFF RUFF!" He started chasing Cake.

"FINN! TELL JAKE TO STOP CHASING CAKE!"

"I'm sorry!" Finn appoligized as he got his golden retriver out of Fionna's room.

"That dog. I wish he would keep him out of my room." Fionna muttered as she got dressed. She wore her favorite blue t-shirt and matching jean skirt. Finn again came into her room wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "Come on Fi!" He yelled.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back as she walked out of her room.

They got breakfest and brushed their teeth and headed out the door.

They reached their bus stop. Waiting there were their friends Bonni Bubbel and her brother Bubba. Bonni was wearing a pink skirt and a matching tank top. Her long strawberry blond hair down. Bubba was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink shorts. Marceline Abadeer was wearing a gray t-shirt with a no smoking sign on it. She had on skinny jeans and boots. She keep her long black hair down. Her brother Marshall Lee had on a white shirt with a flannel overshirt on. He had jeans and black sneakers. "Guys! Finally!" Bonni said excitedly.

"Fionna wouldn't get up. Then Jake got in her room and chased Cake, now ya see why we were late?" Finn told their friends all that had happened.

"Oh well let's get going." Bubba said over excitedly.

The bus pulled up and they all boarded.

**I know right now it's boring. Sorry to all you Fionna and Flame Prince or Fionna and Gumball fans. I like Fiolee and this story is Fiolee. Don't like it? Don't read it.**


	2. Detention Two hours after school

Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating. I have been readin' and writin' alot of other stories so yeah. But, good news is I got more ideas! Yeah! Be prepared for awesomness! As soon as they get out of school. But, maybe we don't even need to wait for school to get out. Anyways on to the story...

Fionna stared at the board in front of her trying to make sense of it all. "I hate math." She mumbled giving up on trying to understand it. She hid her tablet under her desk and started watching Regular Show on it. (Family BBQ Episode :P) "Fionna, can you answer the question?" Her teacher Mr. Worm asked her.

"Oh glob Margrets half bird, half human?!" Fionna said loudly not hearing Mr. Worm.

"Oh really? That is the answer to 12x12?" Mr. Worm raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait What?" Fionna just started paying attention.

Mr. Worm held out a slightly green hand. "Hand it over."

Fionna sighed and gave her tablet to Mr. Worm. "Now what am I gonna do?" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Now what am I gonna do?" Fionna said loud enough for the whole class to hear and a certain sneaky vampire outside the door.

Marshall Lee shook his head and smiled. "Oh Fionna. Only you would say it again."

Mr. Worm glared. If looks could kill, Fionna was gonna regret not writing a will. "Detention. Two hours after school today." He said continuing to glare.

Fionna nodded. "Will do Mr. Worm."

Bonni (who also had the class with Fionna) was sitting next to Fionna. She passed her a note.

_**Fionna! What has gotten into you?! What are you doing?**_

Fionna looked at the note and simply responded:

**Having fun. You should try it sometime.**

Bonni angerly read the note. _**Fionna! Stop acting like that or I will tell your mother!**_

**Don't be such a buzzkill! **

_**You have been spending too much time with Marshall, so helo me-**_

That was as far as Bonni had written before the note was snatched up by a greenish hand. Bonni looked up into the face of Mr. Worm. She smiled nervously.

"Detention. Two hours after school today." he growled

Bonni hung her head as Mr. Worm continued the lesson. Fionna wrote Bonni a note. **See ya at detention! :P**

Bonni glared at Fionna. Fionna acted as though she didn't notice.

_**Meanwhile in science...**_

Bubba tried consentrating but it's kinda hard when someone keeps spitting spitballs at you. Bubba had had enough. He turned angerly in his seat. "Marshall Lee Abadeer! Stop spitting spitballs at me!" He squealed. Marshall smirked and spit another one hitting him square on the nose. The teacher Mr. Cooki (Pronouced Cookie) noticed. "Both of you detention. Two hours today." He said before turning around to continue his lesson. Marshall leaned forward. "See ya in dentention."

_**Meanwhile in history...**_

"And that is why George Washington cheated on his wife." Concluded Mr. Petrikov.

Finn raised his hand. "I don't think that's right sir."

Mr. Petrikov glared. He hated being corrected. I mean before he didn't mind before he started losing his mind. "Detention. Two hours today."

"Aww come on Simon. Don't be so hard on him." Marceline spoke up.

"You get detention too Gunter."

Marceline sighed. He had been calling her that often. She just gave up correcting him.

"Fine whatever." She sighed again.

Little did they know it, the whole gang had detention at the same time. It would be one hell of a detention.

**Sorry it's so short. Detention, next chapter. Bye for now!**


	3. Detention can be fun?

**Sorry for not updatin'. I've been busy. **

Soon it was the end of the day and everyone met up in Mr. Worms classroom. After getting over the shock that everyone had gotten detention at the _exact same time_, they were actually kinda enjoying themselves. Bonni sat in her chair, silently reading.

Marceline poked her. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Something."

"What?"

"If you have to know, I'm actually doing our reading assignment."

"So your reading Of Mice and Men?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Jeez don't gotta get all pissed about it."

Bonni glared at her and Marceline just smirked.

"Nice going Marcy, you pissed her off." Marshall complained giving his sister a playfull punch on the arm.

Fionna and Finn sat in the back of the classroom having a thumb war. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Finn started the 'war'.

"Ha! I win!" Fionna cheered.

"Yay Fionna!" Gumball showed he was rooting for her.

"Oh I see how it is." Finn said seeing as though no one had wanted him to win.

Mr. Worm came back into the room. "What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be work-" He was cut off by a spitball hitting him on his forhead. "Marshall Lee Abadeer!"

"What're ya gonna do? I'm already in detention." Marshall pointed out.

"I could call your mother."

"Because she would care." Marshall said his face expressionless.

"Piss off! This tastes like throw up!" Came a male's voice from Fionna's tablet.

Everyone turned around. "What are you watching?" Marceline asked.

"Hell's Kitchen." Fionna answered simply.

An alarm went off. Everyone looked at Finn. "Does that mean?" Fionna asked. Finn nodded. The two hours were up! Everyone ran out of the room, happily.

**Sorry for such a short chapter and for not updating. Just so y'all know, this weekend (July 6th and 7th) and Monday july 8th I will be at a show to show my cows. So I can't update then. Sorry.**


End file.
